Midnight
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: MIDNIGHT 2 IS UP! Ah ini chapter dadakannya. Bisa dibilang sekuel juga sih. Tapi terserah ah! WARNING! YAOI! REPOST! Short fict. Semi M mungkin. Saya bikinnya baru tadi jadi maaf kalau terlihat kesan memaksa.
1. JaeMin

**Title :** Midnight

**Cast :** JaeMin/ JoongShim/ SoulFighter Couple

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** R (maybe?)

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** One Shot (maybe again)

**Summary :** I Don't know :p *mehrong

**Disclaimer :** Changmin appa saya. Jaejoong tetangga saya, istrinya Yunho ahjussi *taboked. Tapi saya membiarkan mereka pacaran, mumpung umma saya (read: Kyuhyun) lagi sama suami saya (read: Heechul). Hehehe kidding. Mereka berdua milik Tuhan :')

**Warning :** This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Do not bash! YunJae shipper jangan bashing saya. Saya juga YunJae shipper kok.

**A/n :** Maaf aja kalau jalan ceritanya udah keseringan baca di FF author lain. FF ini dibuat buat nyebarin virus JaeMin. Yang suka JaeMin angkat tangan? ^o^/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsound**

**# DBSK – Mirotic**

**.**

"Ungh…"

Changmin membuka matanya dan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Wajahnya berkeringat, dari pelipis hingga menetes ke leher. Matanya yang sedikit sayu mencari letak jam dinding, dan setelah menemukannya ia mengetahui pukul berapa ia bangun. Tengah malam. Mimpi buruk mengganggu malamnya kembali. Itu bukan salahanya. Itu semua salah namja itu. Namja yang membuatnya pernah berpikir untuk membunuh leader mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan dia. Tetapi, pikirannya masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil sebilah pisau sekarang dari dapur, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar leader grupnya dan memenggal kepalanya hingga ia mati. Dan akhirnya ia dapat memiliki hyung tercantik yang sejak dahulu ia cintai.

Tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukannya.

Changmin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya lalu beranjak ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Mungkin segelas air itu dapat menjernihkan pikirannya kembali.

"Min…"

Changmin berbalik ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Dia mengurungkan dirinya untuk mengambil segelas air dan memilih untuk berbalik. Namja yang memanggilnya berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan Changmin tahu siapa dia walaupun lampu seluruh ruangan di dalam dorm dimatikan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku baru saja terbangun." Changmin menjawab dengan suara kecil dan seulas senyuman tipis. "Gara-gara mimpi buruk."

"Begitu?" namja itu mendekat kearah Changmin lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Changmin tersenyum samar. Ia suka dengan sentuhannya. Apalagi jika hyung-nya itu melakukan pelukan atau sentuhan lain di depan public. Tetapi, para fans mereka selalu berkata. 'Hubungan antara umma dan anak,' 'Mereka cocok sekali sebagai ibu dan anak,' 'Jaejoong memperlakukan Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri, Yunho sangat beruntung mempunya istri seperti dia,'. Mengapa mereka tidak menganggap sesuatu yang lebih akan kedekatan mereka. Sungguh, Changmin membenci YunJae. Changmin membenci apapun yang menyangkut tentang YunJae. Sejujurnya, dia sangat mencintai namja yang selalu dikatakan sebagai 'ibu'nya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Menatap Changmin dengan kedua bola matanya dan membuat Changmin gugup.

Dia sudah sangat lelah memendam semua ini. Dia tidak tahu, apakah Yunho dan Jaejoong benar-benar menjalin sebuah hubungan yang special atau tidak. Mereka tidak pernah menceritakannya. Mereka hanya mempublikasikan kemesraan mereka dalam sebuah fanservice, walau Changmin yakin para YunJae shipper tidak akan menganggap seperti itu. Mereka menganggap semuanya nyata.

"Ada… ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, hyung."

Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin ke ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berdampingan dengan Changmin yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Jaejoong enggan menyalakan lampu dapur. Ia mengenal Changmin. Changmin lebih suka tempat yang damai dan sepi untuk membicarakan masalahnya. Suasana yang gelap di tengah malam sepertinya mendukung.

"Bicarakan saja padaku."

Changmin menelan ludahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berkata bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong? Sekarang? Apakah ini waktu yang tepat?

"Hyung… aku…"

Jaejoong menunggu Changmin untuk menyempurnakan kalimatnya. Maknae itu sepertinya mengalami hal yang membuatnya tertekan.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan duduk di atas meja, tepat di depan kursi dimana Jaejoong duduk. Dalam matanya seperti terdapat sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya lekat. Detik demi detik berlalu. Mereka masih dibalut dalam kesunyian ketika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang memilih untuk memulai permbicaraan. Mencoba melakukan komunikasi melalui mata.

"Hyung…"

Changmin berucap pelan sebelum akhirnya dia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga mencium bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit menengadah dalam posisi duduknya. Sentuhan dari bibir Changmin tak mampu ia tolak. Sekarang Jaejoong yang mengendalikan semuanya. Dia membalas jilatan-jilatan lembut dari lidah Changmin. Menghisap lidahnya dan menggigitnya lembut. Changmin mendesah pelan dan membuat Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga terbaring di atas meja lalu menindih tubuhnya. Kaki Changmin masih menggantung di meja. Jaejoong membelai pipi Changmin dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kenapa hyung membalasnya?" Changmin kembali bertanya dan membuat Jaejoong terkekeh kecil. "Aku benci kau."

Jaejoong menampilkan raut wajah bingung dan Changmin menebusnya dengan kecupan ringan. "Aku benci kau… ketika kau bersama Yunho hyung."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Berarti selama ini perkiraannya benar, bahwa Changmin mencintainya. Tatapan marah selalu terlukis di wajah Changmin ketika dirinya melakukan fanservice bersama Yunho. Tidak salah lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan seringainya.

Changmin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kakinya berada di atas meja. Kakinya ditekuk sehingga tubuh Jaejoong berada di antara kedua pahanya.

"Yang aku inginkan hanya JoongShim dilihat oleh semua orang. Aku tidak mau mendengar YunJae di telingaku. Arraseo?" Changmin berbisik menggoda seraya menggesekkan selangkangannya di daerah pinggul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjilat dagu Changmin lalu beralih ke telinganya, "As you wish, my baby."

Jaejoong kembali menenggelamkan Changmin dalam ciuman-ciuman panasnya. Mencari lidah Changmin hingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah. Changmin mendorong tengkuk Jaejoong agar memperpanas setiah hisapan dan jilatannya. Tangan Jaejoong menelusup masuk ke dalam piyama Changmin, menelusuri setiap inci kulitnya hingga menemukan nipple yang mengeras. Jaejoong memelintirnya.

"Oh… Jaejoongie…"

"Mulai sekarang, akan kubuat JoongShim couple menjadi nyata. I love you, my sexy maknae."

Selanjutnya, hanyalah erangan, rintihan dan desahan yang terdengar dari ruang makan. Dan mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan mereka di tengah malam.

**.**

**.**

Oh ya berhubung aku sedang tidak ada pencerahan untuk membuat 'step yang lebih HOT' jadi adegannya skip aje ya hoho

Review pelase :3

JaeMin/ JoongShim/ SoulFighter Couple Fighting ^o^g

Yang mau JaeMin lagi bilang nyahahahaha

MinKyu juga boleh :3


	2. HoMin

**Title :** Midnight [HoMin vers]

**Cast :** HoMin

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** R (maybe?)

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** One Shot (maybe again)

**Summary :** I don't know :p *mehrong

**Disclaimer :** SEMUA MILIK TUHAN! Kalau cerita milik saya :D

**Warning :** This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! OOC! Typo(s)! Boleh bashing kalau mau.

**A/n :** Haha ini chapter dadakan dari FF Midnight yang JaeMin. Tapi ini juga bisa disebut sekuel sih. Ah, apapun namanya saya harap kalian menikmati FF ini. Sekian dan terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsound**

**# DBSK – Maximum**

**.**

"Ungh…"

"Min…" Yunho menahan tangan Changmin yang menggantung di hadapannya. Dia hendak pergi meninggalkan Yunho di ruang tengah dorm DBSK yang sudah sangat sunyi dan gelap—dikarenakan ini adalah tengah malam dan lampu-lampu di seluruh ruangan sudah dimatikan. Hanya ada remang-remang sinar bulan yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Yunho meremas tangan itu erat, membuat pemiliknya mau tak mau harus berbalik ke arahnya.

Changmin mendelik. "Ada apa lagi hyung? Ini sudah malam. Tak bisakah kau meninggalkanku untuk pergi tidur?" tanya Changmin dingin.

Kita ulang ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Dimana akhirnya Changmin dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong di tengah malam itu. Dan Jaejoong menerimanya. Dengan syarat, semuanya harus dirahasiakan. Pada moment itu Jaejoong mengatakan kepada Changmin bahwa sebenarnya dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Yunho. Maka dari itu Jaejoong ingin hubungan dia dan Changmin dirahasiakan. Sekarang Changmin sedikit ketakutan—walaupun dia dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya dalam mimic wajahnya yang dingin—karena mau bagaimanapun juga dia sudah merebut Jaejoong dari Yunho. Dan sekarang Yunho bersikukuh ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Changmin. Mana mungkin Changmin bisa menahan keringat dingin yang mengalir mulus di pelipisnya. Mungkin riwayatnya akan berakhir sekarang juga.

"Aku mau tanya satu hal padamu." ucap Yunho.

Changmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho darinya. "Tanya apa?"

Yunho mempererat remasan tangannya. Dia dapat merasakan tangan Changmin mengeras, berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkramannya. Namun Yunho tepat mempertahankan tenaganya, tak peduli jika kulit putih itu sudah memerah karena perbuatannya.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan wajah menantang. "Tanya apa?"

"Kau ada hubungan dengan Jaejoong?"

Changmin diam. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Yunho mengeraskan rahangnya dan menatapnya kesal. "Jawab aku!"

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Yunho. Sudah dia duga, pertanyaan itu akan terlontar juga dari mulut leader mereka. Sekarang apa jawaban yang harus Changmin lontarkan. Apakah dia harus menjawab 'Ya. Aku memang punya hubungan dengan kekasihmu itu.' Atau dia harus bersandiwara 'Jaejoong hyung yang memaksaku, hyung.' Atau dia harus berbohong 'Kau bicara apa hyung? Kau mabuk? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Jaejoong hyung itu milikmu? Mana mungkin aku punya hubungan dengannya.'. Jawaban mana yang harus Changmin pilih? Bahkan dia sendiri tak sanggup menahan remasan tangan Yunho yang semakin mengeras karena meminta sebuah jawaban.

"Jawab aku, Changmin!"

Dengan penuh keterpaksaan Changmin mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Yunho. Dia melihat Yunho sudah bersiap untuk membunuhnya. Cih, Changmin tahu dia kalah kali ini.

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku memang ada hubungan dengan Jaejoong hyung. Puas?"

Dapat Changmin lihat Yunho mengeraskan mimic wajahnya. Dia mendorong tubuh Changmin kasar menabrak dinding. Changmin hanya meringis kecil ketika tulang punggungnya menyentuh permukaan dinding dengan sangat keras. Dia masih mencoba menatap Yunho.

"Sudah kuduga," Yunho tertawa meremehkan. "Si Jaejoong itu sudah berani mendahuluiku ya? Sudah berani ia rupanya."

Changmin yakin kalimat itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Dia menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Namun dia masih berupaya bersikap dingin. Seolah dia tak merasakan kebingungan dan sakit apapun di daerah lengan dan punggungnya.

"Apa maksudm—"

"Dan kalian juga sudah pernah bercinta, bukan? Di dapur tengah malam beberapa waktu lalu, iya 'kan?"

Changmin menelan seluruh kalimat yang sebelumnya akan ia tanyakan. Yunho memotongnya dengan dua baris pertanyaan yang membuat matanya membulat karena kaget. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Changmin membuang pandangannya.

Dan hening.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya suara binatang malam yang terdengar.

"Jaejoong tak mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu sejak lama."

Changmin mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Yunho. Dia menatap namja bermata tajam bak musang itu tak mengerti.

"Dia mengincarmu. Dia ingin memilikimu, Shim Changmin."

Changmin tersenyum dalam hati. Jaejoong ternyata menginginkannya. Jauh sebelum mereka mendapatkan status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lalu, tunggu, mengapa Jaejoong berpacaran dengan Yunho kalau begitu? Apa status mereka berdua hanya sebatas main-main?

"Lalu?" Changmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Yunho tertawa lagi. Dia mencengkram rahang Changmin dan mendorongnya lebih keras terhadap dinding. Seolah-olah dapat meleburkan tubuhnya hingga bersatu dengan dinding itu.

"Tak mengertikah kau Shim Changmin bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Gendang telinganya bahkan tak mampu untuk mendengar kalimat itu. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh alat pendengarannya. Dia sama sekali tak percaya dengan kalimat itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho mempunyai sebuah hubungan. Kemarin Jaejoong membuat hubungan gelap dengannya—yang disembunyikan dari semua orang termasuk Yunho. Sekarang dia mendapati Yunho menyatakan perasaan cinta kepadanya. Hei, permainan licik apa yang Jaejoong dan Yunho lakukan terhadap Changmin? Apa mereka ingin membuat Changmin bahagia karena diperebutkan? Jangan bercanda!

"Jangan berbohong padaku, hyung! Kau mencintai Jaejoong hyung 'kan?" Changmin tertawa meremehkan. "Jangan mengerjaiku dengan cara kalian berdua mengatakan bahwa kalian mencintaiku! Apa permainan kalian? Membuatku bahagia lalu kalian tiba-tiba membuangku dengan seenaknya setelah kalian puas? Cih, aku menyesal mengatakan kepada Jaejoong hyung bahwa aku mencintainya! Kalian bekerja sama untu mengerjaiku, huh?"

Yunho mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau kira ini permainan, huh? Menurutmu ini permainan? Yeah, ini memang permainan kalau kau mau tahu! Aku dan Jaejoong bertaruh untuk mendapatkanmu! Ini permainan kita! Kau hanya sebagai objek taruhan! Kau tak berhak untuk marah! Kau tak berhak untuk melawan! Kau tak berhak untuk melarikan diri! Kau tak berhak untuk melakukan apapun diluar kehendak kami! Mengerti?"

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya bergetar—menegang. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya matanya membulat kaget, sama sekali tak percaya. Jadi selama ini dirinya hanya sebagai objek taruhan? Hanya sebagai objek permainan? Cih, dia benar-benar menyesal karena telah dilahirkan.

"Tapi aku tak menganggapmu sebagai objek taruhan, Min…" suara Yunho melembut.

Changmin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yunho. Dia ingin mencari sebuah kejujuran dalam sepasang mata hitam bening dihadapannya. Biarlah, gelap tak akan mempersulitnya untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan ataupun kebenaran.

"Jangan berbohong hyung…"

"Kau bukan objek taruhan menurutku Min. Aku berhubungan dengan Jaejoong hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Untuk membuat Jaejoong mencintaiku dan aku dapat dengan mudahnya mendapatkanmu, setelahnya. Tetapi kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Jaejoong melampauiku. Jaejoong mendahuluiku untuk mendapatkanmu tepat sehari setelah dia mengajukan taruhan itu. Dia sudah tahu sebelumnya bahwa aku tak mencintainya, tetapi aku mencintaimu. Maka dari itu dia bertaruh untuk mendapatkanmu lebih dahulu. Dan aku kalah… menurutnya."

Changmin terpaku dengan pernyataan itu. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, orang yang sebelumnya sangat ia benci—karena menurutnya orang itu telah merebut Jaejoong darinya—ternyata malah mencintainya. Dan dia diperebutkan oleh dua namja yang mempunyai sebuah status hubungan dari keduanya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya dialah yang dipilih dari kedua namja itu. Dialah yang beruntung. Bahkan dia sangat beruntung.

"Changmin, aku mencintaimu. Lupakan Jaejoong dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu." kata Yunho.

Changmin menelan ludahnya. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia mencintai Jaejoong, itu sudah pasti. Tetapi dia juga tersentuh dengan pernyataan cinta dari Yunho. Yang memperjuangkan cintanya, hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Sekarang, Changmin bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah dilahirkan.

Tanpa Changmin sadari, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Dia menghirup aroma Changmin dari dekat. Lebih dekat daripada ketika ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Changmin. Aroma mint tubuhnya dapat membius Yunho. Membuatnya mabuk dalam segala hal, karena Shim Changmin. Changmin hanya diam ketika Yunho memandangi wajahnya. Masuk ke dalam matanya dengan sangat intens. Dan kemudian menyapukan bibir tebalnya di bibir Changmin. Changmin terkesiap namun segera ia pejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan baru di bibirnya.

Yunho menyelipkan belahan bibirnya diantara bibir Changmin. Saling merasakan bibir satu sama lain lalu mulai berani untuk menghisapnya. Dia menghisap bibir bawah Changmin seperti bayi. Menghisapnya keras dan kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya. Dia menelusuri rongga-rongga mulut Changmin dan mencari lidahnya. Setelah menemukannya dia menghisap lidah itu dan menikmati rasanya. Sangat manis, menurut Yunho.

"Hnn… umhpp…"

Yunho menurunkan tangannya ke bawah. Dia dengan mudahnya melepaskan celana piyamanya dan celana piyama Changmin selanjutnya. Yunho menarik salah satu kaki Changmin dan membantunya untuk melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka—hingga dapat dia lihat benang saliva diantara kedua bibir mereka. Wajah Changmin memerah dalam kegelapan. Dia terlihat terengah dan itu membuatnya terliaht semakin sexy. Yunho menurunkan baju—sebelah—bagian bahu Changmin dan memperlihatkan bahu putihnya. Yunho mengecup bahu itu lembut dan menghisapnya.

"Hyung… kau yakin mencintaiku?" tanya Changmin pelan. "Tetapi aku mencintai Jaejoong hyung."

Yunho menjilat bahu itu. Dia menaikan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Changmin sebelum menjilat sudut bibir namja tinggi itu. "Kau akan mencintaiku Shim Changmin. Aku akan membuatmu begitu."

Yunho menurunkan celana dalam Changmin hingga sebatas lutut. Lalu dia menarik kaki Changmin—yang masih menapak di lantai—dan mengaitkannya juga di pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mencintaimu hyung."

Yunho menyeringai dalam kegiatannya menurunkan celana dalamnya sendiri. Dia menyibakkan poni Changmin dan menatap wajah cantiknya. Changmin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho dan menaikkan tubuhnya beberapa senti. Dia mencari sudut yang tepat dan mulai menghujamkan tubuhnya terhadap milik Yunho.

Dan di tengah malam itu hanya ada desahan tertahan dari keduanya. Tidak menginginkan kegiatan tengah malam mereka diganggu oleh ketiga temannya yang mereka berdua yakin tengah terlelap sekarang.

Sekarang harus siapa yang kupilih? Jaejoong hyung atau Yunho hyung?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hehehe maaf kalau gak nyambung.

Silahkan yang mau protes.

**RnR please?**


End file.
